


Thought We'd Build a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made

by thelarenttrap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (and Harry is a human), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elf Louis, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, There is a dragon, and mermaids, its like a high fantasy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarenttrap/pseuds/thelarenttrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the crown prince of elvish kind and Harry is the prince of humans. Louis does not like people, and he definitely doesn't want them in his forest palace. That is, until he actually meets people (read as "Harry"). The boy with the devilish eyes and yearning to see the ocean might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought We'd Build a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/gifts).



> Title is from the chorus of MIIA's "Dynasty". Also, I changed Harry's last name just to make it sound more old and regal, if you were wondering.

“The crown, your highness,” Louis’ manservant said. In his hands was a cushion upon which rested Louis’s beautiful crystal crown.

“Thank you Aldwyn.” Louis delicately took the crown and placed it on his head, tilted just so it tucked behind his pointed ears. “Send word for my steed to be readied. That will be all.”

Aldwyn left the room, a murmured “Your highness” sounding as he excused himself. Louis stayed in front of his mirror, nearly twice as tall as he was as it leaned against the wall. He smoothed the front of his tunic, his favorite silk one that almost glowed iridescently the same blue as his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was making such an effort to look good for the visitors, they were humans after all. Great clumsy people who did not bathe everyday nor understood the finesse of fighting, only the brawn.

Aldwyn returned then, stepping into the room. “The queen has summoned you, it is time.”

Louis nodded and left the room, following Aldwyn to the spiral staircase that led from Louis’s tower to the rest of the forest palace.

 

The midday sun found Louis astride his stag, Stowne, and squinting while watching the figures down the path approach. It seemed to be more of a caravan than a procession; wagons and carriages bumping along as they drew near the forest palace.

“Remember your manners children, these are our honored guests,” the queen reminded. Louis glanced to both sides, surveying his siblings. They all looked just as vaguely unhappy about the prospect of sharing their home with humans for several days as he felt.

The queen must have caught Louis’s look as chastisement entered her voice. “The Stylandors have been forced from their home Louis, the least we can do is offer them shelter on their journey south.”

Louis looked forward again, ignoring her words. “If you are to be king one day, then you must learn to understand the arrangements that happen in order to create relationships between us and other races. It is the only way to survive these hard times.”

He did not look back towards his mother beside him, but he knew her eyes stayed on him long after she spoke, boring her words into him.

The caravan had drawn close enough now that conversation between the royal family ceased, silence the expectation for the humans’ approach. They entered onto the palace grounds, the clearing in the forest surrounded on three sides by the living palace. It was one of the only parts of the forest where sunlight reached the grounds As they entered, they all looked around in wonder. Louis knew they lived in large stone castles, cold, unnatural structures. Here, they lived within nature. The castle was built into the trees, into the earth. Each tower was in the trees, spiraling stairs leading to the ground from the canopy. The main rooms, like the dining hall, throne room, and ballroom, were beneath the ground, gentle hills at the back of the clearing with tunnels running below.

“Welcome,” the queen said, projecting her voice so that it reached even the back of their procession. It was led by a man (presumably the king) astride a great war horse and a women (the human queen) on the back of a lithe palomino. Just to the side was a brunette woman, the princess, on her own horse. Behind the three of them was the remaining staff of their castle, tending to the few wagons of possessions that had been brought with them. From what Louis understood, their castle had been attacked, but they had received just enough notice to vacate their home and flee, the opposing army so great they knew it was futile to fight. They had sent word ahead by messenger hawk to ask of the elf queen’s help and she had obliged.

The elven queen was introducing her children, a whole host of offspring. When she got to Louis, he curtly nodded to the humans.

“Thank you for the introduction,” the human king said. “I am King Stylandor and this is my queen, Anne, and my daughter Gemma.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” the elven queen said, “where is your son?”

The Stylandors looked up all at the same time, drawing the eyes of all the elves upwards. High in the sky was a bird, backlit by the sun. Louis wondered if that was what they were looking at. It began to descend however, spiraling closer and closer, growing bigger and bigger, and Louis realized it was not a bird at all but a great beast: a dragon.

It was iridescent in color, the sunlight changing the perceived tone of its scales every time it moved; green, blue, purple, white, silver, and even a hint of color Louis had no name for. It was beautiful.

It swooped to the ground, landing behind the wagons and sending out a vibration through the ground. It remained on its haunches for a moment before lowering its front feet and folding in its wings to reveal a boy.

It was the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen. He stood out from it, the earthen tones of his hair, skin, and outfit stark against the brightness of the dragon’s scales. The boy reached up, untying his hair from a bun. Rich brown curls fell onto his shoulders, tumbling as he swept a hand through it to push it away from his face.

Louis was unable to look away, mesmerized by the boy. He finally looked towards the elves, eyes sweeping across their faces and suddenly stopping at Louis’s. Green eyes locked with his own and his breath stopped.

“This is our son, Harry,” the king informed them. Harry dipped his head, his eyes never leaving Louis’s.

The next ten minutes were a haze of pleasantries and green eyes boring into his. Louis’s mother informed the Stylandors that they would be shown to their quarters and a group of elves streamed in from seemingly no where to guide the humans to their guest tower and help stable their horses.

When his mother reminded everyone that dinner would be in an hour, Louis gulped. He was about to spend a lot of time staring into those green eyes.

 

Much to Louis’s dismay, he could barely _see_ Harry’s eyes from how far away they were seated in the dining hall. They were at opposite ends of the table, Louis’s mother one head and Harry’s father the other and both seated to the side of their parent. The only blessing was that they were on still able to see one another during the course of the meal due to being seated across the table, due to being closest to opposite corners.

Just because they were far enough away that Louis could not see the color of Harry’s eyes did not mean he could not feel them however. They weren’t even one bite into the first course when Louis got a prickling up his spine, a sense of unease. He quickly located the culprit, as when he looked up from his spoonful of soup, his gaze automatically went to Harry. The human male was staring at him with such intensity that Louis could feel it straight to his soul. Harry meant some sort of business, but Louis could not yet guess what.

The meal continued in much this same fashion, with Louis often feeling a gaze and immediately knew from where it haled; it was always Harry. Several times, Louis checked Harry before the feeling of someone’s eyes was upon him, and then Harry would catch him looking. Quickly, the tension between them became incredibly palpable. Lottie, seated across from Louis, caught on quickly to the situation and began making pointed eye contact with Louis after each time he did so with Harry. Thankfully, all parents remained oblivious throughout the meal, too caught up in their idle discussion of politics and their lands to notice the flirtatious actions of their sons.

Dessert was torture, as Harry made it his personal goal to make the consumption of the decadent pudding as sexual as possible. Louis had to look away, unable to watch the visual of Harry licking his spoon while making eye contact before scooping out another mouthful. Louis tried to focus on his own dessert, only glancing up occasionally at Harry. The latter was obviously waiting for these moments in order to tease Louis further, licking pudding from his lips seductively and giving Louis a quick look up and down. Louis was going to have a heart attack.

Finally, _finally_ , the meal was over and everyone was free to excuse themselves. While the other members of Harry’s family all retired to the guest tower, Harry made a point of announcing he was going to visit his dragon, Iota, where she was to sleep in the courtyard. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if it was an invitation of some sort after Harry’s actions during the meal. Quite frankly, however, Iota scared Louis, despite the connotations of her name, and he had little desire to be closer to the iridescent beast than he had been earlier in the day upon the Stylandor’s arrival.

With all this in mind, Louis decided upon returning to his own tower, taking Aldwyn with him from the dining hall and calling a goodnight to his sisters. He knew they would be up for many more hours, too excited about the guests and the unusual day to sleep. Normally he would spend time with them before returning to his quarters, but tonight he did not feel much in the mood. No, he felt much more in the mood for a hot bath and easing the feelings of tension from his limbs after such a hyped meal. Prince Harry was to blame, the blasted beautiful boy.

And that was exactly what Louis called him later as he relaxed in his room, doing his studies. The book on elven history was not keeping his attention however, and he began to skim his eyes across the page, day dreaming about green eyes and brown curls. And that was why the knock on the door surprised him, jolting him from the fantasy and putting his nerves on high alert.

“Aldwyn?” he called. He had dismissed his manservant over an hour ago, telling him to retire for the night. Was he back?

            There was no answer, and Louis hesitantly moved through his chamber towards the door. Whomever it was had gotten past the guards at the landing of the stairs, so either they were an assassin or a friend.

“Lottie?” he called, wondering if his sister was paying a visit. Again, no answer. Louis was at the door now, reaching toward the knob with great hesitation.

With a gulp, he swung it open to reveal Prince Harry on the doorstep.

“Hello Prince Louis, can I come in?” His voice, which Louis had not heard clearly until now, separated as they had been all day by distance and people, was deep and garnished, unlike the voices of elves. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Yes, come right in,” Louis said, stepping to the side. “Sorry about the mess.” It was true, Louis kept his personal space quite cluttered in comparison to the natural simplicity of the forest palace. Feathers, some used as quills, stuck out of vases and jars around the room. Tea cups were everywhere too, the herbs of the forest too much for Louis to resist brewing. Occasionally, Aldwyn gathered the human pottery from the mantle, tabletops, and window ledges to return to the kitchen for washing but Louis for the most part let them sit. He never ordered Aldwyn to tidy nor did it himself as he enjoyed the chaos of the space; it was in contrast to his orderly royal life and he liked it that way.

“I like it,” Harry said, extending a hand to stroke the longest feather in the closest jar of quills. “Do you like birds or writing?”

“As an explanation for the feathers?” Louis clarified. “Neither. Birds sing too loudly in the mornings during the summer, they wake me up all the time, and I only write for my lessons, but I think bird feathers are beautiful.”

Harry nodded as he began to move around the space, taking in the details. He passed the ornate chair in which Louis relaxed by his heater during the winter, the warmth carried from the fireplace below. When Harry reached the edge of the vined curtain that concealed Louis’s bedchamber, he touched the curtain and then turned to Louis. “May I?”

Unsure if Harry was asking to explore the space further or sleep in his bed, Louis simply nodded, unable to deny the beautiful human anything. He missed the glint in Harry’s eyes as he swept back the curtain to reveal the other side of the room, where the bed lay.

Louis followed, unsure why Harry was there or what to make of the situation. Louis didn’t think this would be a normal occurrence in any culture, but perhaps late night visits to hosts bedroom was customary to humans.

“Did you enjoy dinner?”

The question caught Louis by surprise, but he didn’t miss the glint in Harry’s eyes as he spoke. This was no strange house call; Harry was here purely to ease the tension from dinner. And Louis was okay with that.

“Couldn’t enjoy the food much,” Louis responded.

“And why is that?” Harry inquired.

“Some bloke across the table had my attention.” Louis was picking his way towards Harry now, moving towards the bed.

“Some bloke?”

“Yeah, some human with these green eyes like forest sunlight.”

“Sunlight you say?” the way Harry’s eyes glinted at that moment felt like a lot more than sunlight, maybe it was a solar flare.

Louis was right before Harry now, not touching, just staring. Into the solar flare eyes.

“Yes, like life giving sunlight.” Louis went on tiptoe, heightening himself to quickly press his lips to Harry’s. The latter’s response was instantaneous, melting into Louis and wrapping his long arms around Louis’s torso. This is what he had wanted all day. He pulled Louis flush, every inch of their bodies touching. Louis was okay with that, more than okay with that actually.

Harry seemed like he was trying to gather up all of Louis in his arms, which he probably could, and then his intention became clear when he put his hands on the back of Louis’s thighs and lifted. Louis hopped and Harry had him in his arms, carrying him the couple of steps to the bed. He waited a moment, like he wanted to prove how long he could hold up Louis’s entire weight for, before setting him on the bed and clambering over him, blanketing Louis’s body with his own. They were still kissing, lips glued together until they were settled on the bed. Then, Harry began his exploration of Louis’s body. It was reverent and beautiful, unlike anything Louis had experienced, because who pays that much attention when having a hookup?

Louis wasn’t sure if it was all humans or just Harry, as at this point, Louis had become sure that Harry was the exception to many rules. They hurriedly disrobed one another, the feeling of skin on skin what they sought. Louis reverently ran his hands down Harry’s back as he bit his lip lightly, pulling back on it. Louis groaned.

“Is this that kind of night?” Harry asked. “How far are we going?”

“All the way,” Louis said with no hesitation.

“All the way?”

“All the way.”

Louis didn’t think Harry could have kissed much more forcefully than he did after that exchange.

 

When Louis woke, Harry was gone. The sheets beside him were rumpled, evidence that the night before had not been just a dream. Louis didn’t know when Harry had left, nor what time they had fallen asleep, nor what it meant that they had hooked up. All he knew was that he had not expected to like humans. Everything he knew about them suggested that they were brash, irresponsible, clumsy beings. Yet he liked Harry. He liked Harry a lot.

Louis exited the bed and hailed Aldwyn to help him get ready for the day. The manservant drew him a bath and laid out an outfit before gracefully exiting Louis’s chambers. Louis readied himself shortly and left for breakfast.

Harry was not in the dining hall, as breakfast was served as royals meandered downstairs, but some of Louis’s siblings were there. The girls danced about and played with their food and Louis was forced to scold them to sit down and simply eat. It was a long meal.

It was when Louis was headed back upstairs, intending to change into his practice gear and spar with the elven weapons master, that he ran into Harry again. Or rather, Harry barred his path to his tower.

“Louis,” he said, a tone to his voice that made Louis nervous. This boy seemed to always be up to something. “I have a plan.”

“Is it similar to last night?”

“No, but you’ll like it all the same.”

“Carry on then.”

“There is exactly one thing I don’t want to do today and one thing I do want to do.”

“Enlighten me,” Louis replied, a smile creeping onto his face already.

“I don’t want to attend the war meeting my father is having with your mother, no offense. And I want to see the ocean.” There was a light blazing alive behind Harry’s eyes. It had Louis trapped in its tongues of flame, burning him alive.

“You want to skip the war meeting?” This plan sounded good to Louis.

“Us humans call it ‘playing hooky.’”

“Us elves call it irresponsible.” Harry’s smile fell. “But I like being irresponsible.” The smile was devilish now.

 

When Louis sidled around to the stables, cloak over his shoulders and riding boots on, he found not just Harry waiting but also Iota. Her presence was causing an extreme irony, as no one could help _not_ noticing her and she was by no means small.

“I thought we weren’t going to draw attention while we make our escape.” Louis was hanging back, Iota causing a few nerves to tingle in his stomach.

“Iota decided against that. She doesn’t like when I leave.” Harry smiled at the dragon fondly, stroking the tip of her nose. It took a complete rotation of his shoulder to just sweep his hand back and forth across the leathery skin. Louis fondly shook his head and took Stowne’s reins from the stable boy who had readied the stag at Louis’s approach.

Aldwyn was just behind Louis, by his side until he said otherwise. “Keep this safe,” Louis told him, carefully removing the crown of crystals from his head and handing it to his manservant. “I will don it again upon my return.” Harry watched, a strange look in his eye that Louis chose to ignore.

As Louis mounted Stowne, Iota raised her wings and Harry clambered onto her back. Louis had a momentary thought about the clumsiness of humans, how he could have spryly hopped onto the saddle of the dragon, but then Stowne took off, fueled by the energy of Iota’s departure. The wind of her wings seemed to encourage the bucks speed, racing into the woods as the dragon took to the skies.

Louis heard someone call from a tower, one of his siblings, a guard, or perhaps even his mother he did not know. All he knew was that he was leaving (if only for a little while). And it would be glorious.

Stowne wove between the trees, agility on his side as he avoided tree trunks and leapt over logs. Iota was in the sky above them, Harry not able to be seen on her back. Louis could hear him however, a gleeful laugh reaching the ground. Louis’s echoed back and Harry’s sounded again, bouncing off the trees. Iota then gave one giant flap of her leathery wings to push herself ahead of Louis and Stowne, no possible way for the stag to keep up anymore. Harry and Iota flew out of sight and Louis simply kept Stowne heading in the same direction, knowing they would cross paths again.

            It was when they came to a clearing with a pond that they did. Iota was back on the ground, laying beside the lagoon in the forest and lapping slowly at the water. Louis hopped off of Stowne, removing his bridle so he could graze if he wished and approached Harry.

“Does this lead to the ocean?” Harry asked, pointing to where a creek headed into the trees from the pond.

“Yes, a couple miles and then it reaches the coast.”

Harry was incredibly excited, but Louis had something he wanted to show him first.

“How many species have you met in your life?” he asked, moving closer to the edge of the water. He looked down at his own reflection, wavering as the water moved from Iota’s gigantic tongue lapping at it a few meters away.

“Only a few,” Harry said, moving to join him and looking down at their reflections as well. “You’re family is the first elves I’ve ever talked to.”

“Have you ever seen a mermaid?”

“No, why?”

Louis whistled a four note melody, side eyeing Harry mischievously as he did so. Harry just looked back, not sure what Louis was doing, eyebrows knit together comically.

It took a moment, but then the water was disturbed by a tail, slicing through the water lilies. Then a head poked out near them, a beautiful dark haired woman with gills on the side of her neck. She giggled, then swam back beneath the surface.

“Was that—“ Harry began, but then another poked out, calling in joy, leaping from the water and sliding back in so that she was seen head to tail.

“Mermaids? Yes.”

The two of them watched as more mermaids and mermen swam about, raucous laughter and beautiful singing accompanying them. There were three women and two men in total, swimming about and splashing the two of them on occasion. Despite Louis having called them to the surface, they did not acknowledge the presence of the elf and human, content to simply mingle together. Harry watched in awe as they messed about. It was like watching children in the water. They dunked one another, splashed about, and played hide and seek. They were carefree and wonderful. Iota took a liking to them, watching with her gleaming eyes. They began playing keep away, Iota a giant cat and them over size fish to hunt. Louis assumed Harry would have stopped her had she shown intention to actually use her claws, but she delicately swatted at their swimming figures.

            When everything had finally calmed, the mermaids perched on rocks or floated in the water on their backs, Iota curled in a sun patch, Harry turned to Louis. “I think I would have been a good mermaid.”

“Me too, you have the hair for it,” Louis told him, reaching out to delicately touch his locks.

“My hair used to be so short,” Harry told him, looking down to the ends of his hair. “I’m so glad I grew it out.”

“Me too,” Louis told him, although he knew it didn’t matter. Harry did not strike him as someone cared what others thought; he did what he did for himself.

Silently, they both headed to their rides, ready to move on. Louis whistled and Stowne hustled to him. He put his bridle back on, and Harry clambered back aboard Iota.

Like before, Louis rode his steed through the trees while Harry flew above on Iota. He flew lower this time, Iota swaying back and forth and tilting her body so that Louis could actually see Harry from the ground. The followed the creek, Stowne hopping back and forth occasionally as he tried to stay as close to its path as possible despite bankings and logs.

The sun was high in the sky at this point, lighting Harry from behind and bouncing off of Iota’s scales to the point that he actually _glowed_. It was unreal how beautiful Harry was. Louis stared in awe, letting Stowne find his way on his own, as he was too distracted to steer.

And then they arrived at the beach. It was pebbles, rocks and shells scattered along without a grain of sand in sight. Iota landed, Harry springing from her back and staring out at the water. He seemed to have forgotten Louis was there.

Louis dismounted Stowne and left him to meander the beach. He then approached Harry, the other boy in almost a trance as he stared at the waves.

“I never imagined it would be so big,” Harry said. It cut through the silence that had descended on the beach since their arrival and Louis hadn’t realized that the only noise was the beat of the tide going in and out, sliding over the stones.

“What, the ocean? If course it’s big, why wouldn’t it—“

It was at that moment that Louis realized what Harry meant; he had never seen the ocean before.

“It’s nothing like I expected,” Harry stated, like Louis had not spoken. “Is it cold this time of year?”

“Very,” Louis told him. “How have you not seen it before?” To Louis, the ocean was a pleasantry, something he could see from the balcony in his tower and something he visited on many occasions. It was a source of food and a source of joy. It was an everyday entity. He couldn’t imagine living life without having experienced it.

            “I live inland, past the trees and the plains. I live in the mountains,” Harry said. “How do you think I have Iota? I live—lived—in a place that breeds giant creatures and avalanches for fun. The most water I’ve seen is going over a thousand foot waterfall.” When Harry mentioned the mountains no longer being his home, he shuddered. Louis stepped closer and gently touched his arm, to let him know he was there. “It’s so strange, the flatness. I’ve never seen the horizon like this.” Harry still had not looked away from the sea, green irises focused on the distant line where water met sky.

“I can’t imagine mountains,” Louis confided. “I’ve only ever known the forest, the creek, and the ocean. That is all. I don’t think many of us can comprehend what lies beyond our homes.”

“Too bad mine isn’t mine anymore.” Harry walked away at that, down the beach to the edge of the water.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked as he watched Harry bend to untie his shoe.

“Going for a swim,” Harry replied simply.

“You’ll freeze!” Louis told him, heading to the waterline now too to stop Harry.

“It will just be for a moment, I just have to be able to say that I swam in the ocean. Plus Iota can warm us back up,” Harry replied as he worked at a knot in the lace of his boot.

“Us?” Louis said, a dreadful feeling plummeting in his stomach. “Oh no.”

He was right in his feeling as Harry disrobed to his skivvies and then turned to Louis. The smaller boy tried to make a run for it but Iota was on Harry’s side as she blocked his way. He was snatched around the waste from behind and then dragged back toward the water.

“At least let me take some layers off!” Louis complained. “Otherwise I’ll get hypothermia when I have to travel back in wet clothes!”

Harry stopped, releasing Louis. He spun to face the curly haired cunt and he was _laughing_ , fucking laughing. Louis was going to kill him.

“Strip,” Harry told him, eyes flicking up and down. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen last night but Louis felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

The words “make me” were on the tip of his tongue, but he decided against it. Instead, the disrobed to his skivvies as well, then gave Harry a hard look. “Well?”

Harry took the bait and snatched Louis around the waist, hoisting him onto his shoulder and carrying him the last few meters to the water before tossing him in waste deep.

The water wasn’t as cold as Louis had expected, but it was by no means pleasant. He immediately felt his muscles tensing and then beginning to shake. “Harry, this was a bad idea.”

“Nonsense, this is fun.” Harry dove into the water as the mermaids had earlier, rounding his spine as he went under to slip beneath the surface. Louis could not see him in the gray sea, and he awaited the other boy’s resurfacing with little concern.

Louis realized he should have had some though, as a hand closed around his ankle and he was pulled from his feet. He fell back fully into the water, taking some brine in his mouth on accident, before spluttering to the surface to find Harry laughing again.

“Really?” he coughed, but he couldn’t keep the smile from creeping onto his face. Harry was contagious, every last bit of his gangly body, and Louis was infected.

“C’mon, let’s get back on shore before you get sick,” Harry said, leading him by the elbow back to Iota who awaited them impatiently on the rocks. By Harry’s bidding, she lit a small pile of branches on fire and they settled down beside it, letting their skivvies dry before they put their clothes back on.

“Is this what you do everyday?” Harry asked.

“No, only when crazies like you convince me to skip war counsel,” Louis replied.

Harry playfully shoved him before pulling Louis closer and tucking him under his arm. “I’m glad I met you,” Harry told Louis.

“Me too,” Louis replied, turning his head to catch a look at Harry. Their eyes met and Harry leaned in for a languid kiss, melding their lips together for just a moment. Before Louis’s cold lips had even regained their warmth, Harry’s were gone.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Harry said, eyes focused back on the ocean’s horizon. “It was less than forty eight hours here.”

Louis heard the implied diction: _with you_. “That just means you will have to come back,” he told Harry. “To see more, to swim in the ocean when it isn’t still cold from the winter, to hear the birds in the summer when the sun rises, to spend days with me.”

“Someday,” Harry told him. “I’ll come back then.”

“Someday? That’s all?”

“When this war is finished I will come flying back on Iota, and she will roar to announce our return, and you’ll come rushing from your tower to see us, when you’re King Louis of the Elves.”

“That will be the day.”

“I promise Louis, I will return.”

Louis did not reply, just snuggled further into Harry’s side, sharing in his personal warmth and hoped this would not be the last time in his life that he felt this boy beside him.


End file.
